Illusion of Love
by Nintenderp1487
Summary: Tito loved her. She knew this, yet she didn't care. Instead, she manipulated his feelings and used him for her own needs. And he lets her. Tito can't tell her no. Because he loves her. Because there is a fragment in his wounded heart that still believes she will love him. In time. Jamie/Tito


_Ladies and gentlemen... Allow me to present to you the first Tito and Jamie lemon._

_Well, as far as I know, this is the first one._

_I am just a sucker for this couple. I've never been able to see Jamie as a boy. She's way too pretty, and have you heard her voice compared to main male character of Magical Melody? And she wears earrings! I know, boys wear earrings too, but I just don't see any masculinity in Jamie. She's all woman, I just know it. But don't get me wrong, male Jamie is alright, too. I just prefer Tito so much more over... Tina. Ew._

_I don't own anything. I made this simply out of the enjoyment of myself and my fellow readers._

_Enjoy this long-ass one-shot. I never really meant for this to have a plot. It was just supposed to be porn._

* * *

Her lips were warm and soft, but her kiss was harsh and detached. Her mouth was moist and inviting, but the way she moved against him made it seem like she was trying too hard not to be intimate. He moaned anyway. Her taste was too intoxicating for him to even try to resist. She was his weakness. She was his world. He loved her.

But she didn't love him.

Tito let out a pathetic whine as Jamie pulled her mouth away from his. He reached for her to pull her back down, but a rough roll of her hips made his hands grab her thighs instead. His manhood was already fully hardened. She tended to have that effect on him. Jamie smirked down at him, and he flushed in embarrassment.

His clothes were off before he could comprehend it. However, he didn't care even in the slightest because she was kissing him again, and her tongue was working its magic. He somehow got her clothes off as well, because nothing but smooth, warm skin was beneath his fingertips as he roamed between her shoulder blades. Her back arched as she hissed, her head rising up to face the head board of the bed as she continued to push her pelvis down onto his. His lips traveled to her collarbone and he nipped her creamy skin lovingly. He was careful not to leave marks. She would be angry if he did. There could be no evidence of their acts.

Suddenly her skin was moving. His lips slid down between her breasts and to her stomach before he realized she was shifting her body forward. Her legs straddled his head, and her scent filled his nostrils as his mouth watered. He glanced up at her. She stared back and licked her lips before pushing her hand into his hair. He knew what that meant. He placed his hands on her inner thighs and teasingly slid his tongue along her pelvic area, just below her navel.

"Damn it," Jamie gasped out. "Just _do it_!"

She pushed his head further down and he happily obliged. His tongue gently lapped at her core, and she moaned lewdly. That wet muscle slid between her folds and caressed her clit in such a loving manner it brought tears to her eyes. She bit into her finger as his lips closed around it and a slight pressure was applied as he slowly began to _suck_-

Tito glanced up through his dark lashes. Jamie was a work of art. Her mouth clenched around her finger, eyes closed, brows furrowed together; it was beautiful. He closed his eyes and continued. As he did, he slid two fingers into her hot entrance and pumped. She cried out at this, her breath coming in short puffs. It felt so good. Pleasure pulsed from her core in solid wave after wave. It didn't take long for her to notice her hips subconsciously rolling forward. She wasn't going to last long like this. She pulled on his hair, signaling for him to stop.

Tito pulled away, eyelids heavy as he gasped for breath, juices dribbling down his chin. Jamie watched his face, her heart pounding in her chest. She hated to admit it, but seeing him like that aroused her immensely. She quickly looked away and moved off of him. If only he knew the effect he had on her. But he could never know. She's doesn't feel anything. She's not supposed to feel anything... Right?

Jamie pressed her knees down on either side of Tito's hips. Lowering herself down, she slid her womanhood along his hard length, making him groan and push up with his hips. "Jamie, please..."

How could anyone say no to that?

Carefully, she fully seated herself onto his pelvis with a hum of content. He filled her deliciously, and she took a moment just to relish in the pleasure of coupling. But Tito was impatient, and he was already easing her hips up with tender hands. When he brought her down, he bucked up, making them both whine at the intense pleasure they both received from the act. Jamie began to move without his guidance, so his hands slid up to her supple breasts. He gave them a soft squeeze and she threw her head back as she moaned loudly.

They moved in sync, meeting each other in each thrust so they achieved maximum pleasure. This was the only time that Tito actually felt like he could pretend Jamie loved him back. He could kid himself into believing that, just for this moment, they were a loving couple. He could touch her and hold her and she will not recoil. He could kiss her and she will kiss back and lose herself for barely a moment to give the illusion of whole love. This was the only time in which he could gaze upon Jamie and relish in the fact that no other person had ever seen her this way. Just for this moment, she was all his. And he was hers.

She came before him with a cry. She was the lightning as her walls squeezed him just right, and he became the thunder that comes after. He called her name as he embraced her, pulling her down on top of him and buried his face into her shoulder.

They both laid there as they waited for the storm of euphoria to pass and their hearts to calm. Tito held her close. He could feel her body pressed flush against his, heart pounding along with his own. Her damp flesh was hot with sweat, and as he kissed her shoulder sweetly, salt was bitter on his lips. Then she pulled away and collapsed onto the bed beside him. He suddenly felt cold. His illusion of love and wholeness that he had built in his head during their sex was shattered and he was harshly brought back down to reality.

Tito turned his head to the side and stared at her back. He felt his heart wrench as the cold truth about their unhealthy relationship wedged itself into his already wounded soul. He was nothing but a toy to her. Just a tool to satisfy her needs. She didn't love him, and that hurt more than he would like to admit. She used him, liked she has many nights before. And he lets her. He lets her do this to him every night. Because he loves her. Because there is a tiny fragment of his heart that still hopes that she will love him too. In time.

Pulling together what's left of his pride, Tito rose from the damp sheets. He rummaged through the clothes on the floor and found his undergarments and white undershirt. He slipped on his overalls next and pulled on his socks and boots. He was trained well for this part of the routine. They'd have sex, and he had to be out of her house before she woke up the next morning.

Tito sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his disgusting hair. He knew that this couldn't go on for much longer. Someday, he's going to have to grow a back bone and say no to her. Despite how hard it is to, it's for both his and her own good. This isn't healthy for either of them, and one of the townsfolk is bound to get wise about them sooner or later. The people of Flower Bud didn't really like people fornicating when they weren't in a steady, loving relationship.

He picked up his cap from the bedside table, and with one last longing look at the slender silhouette of Jamie's body, Tito got up and left. She didn't glance back at him. She didn't call him back. No matter how much he wished she would do something to show that he meant more to her than just a toy, nothing happened. He should know better by now. But he still hopes. And he still continues to hurt.

* * *

The Sun was hot as it bared down upon Tito's back. The young man worked hard, tending to his crops that were growing healthy, tall, and soon to be ripe. He'd put in a lot of time with this year's harvest. He was not about to slack off now.

The air was thick and a bit humid but there was a cool breeze that passed every now and again. Tito stood up and leaned on his plow, squinting up at the Sun as he wiped sweat from his brow. He glanced around his field and felt a sliver of satisfaction. Almost done, he assured himself. Almost done... He raised his tool and got back to work. He didn't notice Ellen, his neighbor, walk through the front gate in a pretty yellow sundress with a basket tucked under her arm.

Ellen came up a little ways behind him and watched him idly for a few moments before straightening her dress and softly cleared her throat. Tito's head shot up and whipped around to look behind him. He was pleasantly surprised to see Ellen but slightly disappointed it wasn't somebody else...

"Hi, Ellen!" Tito said cheerfully, digging his plow into the ground and began taking off his work gloves.

The girl tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly. "Hello," she greeted back.

Tito tucked his gloves into his overalls pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He dabbed around his neck before asking, "Not that I mind, but what brings you here? It's awfully hot, after all."

"Well," Ellen said, fidgeting with her basket. "I was baking in the kitchen when I glanced through the window and saw you working hard out here," she gestured to the field. "And I thought you'd like something good to eat. So I was wondering... Do you want to have a picnic lunch with me?" She held out the basket with blushing cheeks and a bashful smile.

Tito's eyes went wide with surprise. He'd never been offered lunch before. He glanced at Ellen's face with a shy smile so different from Jamie's playful smirk. He could smell the freshly baked bread and warm ham from the basket and was suddenly aware of how hungry he was. She was just offering him lunch. Why should he turn it down?

"Sure!" Tito replied with a toothy grin. "I'd love to."

Ellen flushed and smiled happily. "Great! We can eat over in the pasture. The grasses are low right now, come on!" Suddenly excited, she practically bounced over to the rolling green hills to set up the lunch. Tito chuckled and followed.

A few minutes later they were nestled comfortably on a red checkered blanket with their lunches made and ready to eat. Ellen poured lemonade from a thermos into two cups and handed one to Tito. He thanked her, and they both drank deeply, grateful for the cool, refreshing beverage.

"Thank you for this, Ellen," Tito said as he dug into his sandwich. "I really appreciate it."

The young woman hid her face in her food but he could see her smile. "You're very welcome. You deserved it, working all morning without rest."

"Well, what better reward than a delicious meal made by the finest cook in Flower Bud?" Tito grinned and Ellen chuckled.

They ate in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's company and the gorgeous blue sky. They chatted every once in a while about every day things like the weather and interesting events that happened in Flower Bud.

"If you don't mind me asking," Ellen said suddenly, "What are you growing?"

Tito swallowed down his bite before replying. "I usually like to change it up every year, but this year, I'm growing turnips, bread fruit, cabbages and radishes. They're pretty close to being ripe."

"Sounds like a successful year." Ellen replied.

Tito chuckled. "Maybe I'll finally beat Jamie."

Ellen joined in with a laugh the sounded as warm and cozy as a fire. "You may be pushing it, there." They both laughed together before Tito's brown eyes caught a pair of icy blues, far off down the road.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down a hundred times. His laugh gradually died off as a stone slowly settled into the pit of his stomach. For some reason, it felt very _wrong_ to be sitting here with Ellen, enjoying a nice lunch on a sunny day. An unknown dread wedged itself into his heart as he noticed Jamie staring at them from the corner of the road. He watched as her icy gaze turned from surprise, to mild hurt, then once she caught his eye, to anger. Her fists clenched and she yanked her hat down to cover her face, trying to hide her obvious displeasure at seeing Tito enjoying himself with another girl.

Tito's grin dropped from his face. Ellen noticed and frowned as well. She noticed his gaze and followed it, turning her head around to try and see what he was seeing. But Jamie had already turned and fled, leaving Ellen unaware of what had just transpired from across the field. "What is it?" She asked, looking back at him.

Tito snapped back to reality and found himself staring into Ellen's concerned brown orbs. "I'm sorry," he said softly as he stood up. "I just remembered there's something important I have to do." He didn't like lying, especially to Ellen, but he just felt the desperate need to distance himself from her. His heart clenched as he saw her disappointed gaze lower to the ground. Thinking quickly, he added, "Maybe tomorrow I could make it up to you?"

Ellen perked up at that. "Really? I-I mean, of course. Do whatever you need to do. We can always do something some other time." She smiled understandingly and Tito couldn't help but smile back. He greatly appreciated her sweet and wise personality.

"Thanks, Ellen. Again, I'm truly sorry." With that, he quickly headed back to his home. He didn't stop until he heard the screen of the front door close behind him. Then he leaned heavily against a wall as he ran a hand through his damp brown locks. What was that all about? Why did he suddenly feel like a criminal when he noticed Jamie watching? Why did Jamie react that way? Was she... _Jealous?_

Tito nearly snorted. Of course she wasn't. There was no way. Jamie didn't care about him that way. Then why did she seem angry and hurt at seeing him with Ellen? It just didn't make sense. Perhaps the heat had finally gotten to him. He just needed a break.

Tito headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. He kicked of his boots and lay down on his back, placing his hands behind his head. He just needed a moment to get his thoughts together, and then maybe he could go talk to Jamie. He closed his eyes and sighed audibly through his nose. He just needed a moment...

* * *

Tito abruptly awoke and bolted upright. He had fallen asleep! He quickly glanced out the window of the living room as his heart pounded in alarm. It seemed to be mid evening with the sky just beginning to darken. He needed to finish his work!

"Oh, hell," he swore as he practically jumped into his boots. He quickly shuffled through his small kitchen and out the back porch of his home. He glanced at the clock as he left and nodded as he was relieved to find he still had time. He only had to do a little bit, but he still scolded himself for not finishing it sooner.

He rounded the corner of his tool shed. He was just about to reach for his bucket before he was abruptly yanked back by collar and slammed against the side of his shed. He was just about to holler in alarm before a pair of lips was roughly covering his own and it melted into a groan as he all too easily succumbed to the familiar tongue that was massaging his own. He fisted his hands into lavender locks as he felt warm hands roam over his back. He breathed heavily through his nose as his mouth was brutally assaulted. But he loved every second of it.

Tito pulled away for barely a second to reverse their positions. He pushed Jamie into the wall of the shed and reclaimed her mouth. She eagerly accepted and hiked her legs up and around his waist. She pulled him closer, forcing their bodies to be pressed flush together in the warm setting sunlight. Sweat was already accumulating between them. This was escalating very quickly.

Jamie playfully bit Tito's bottom lip, and he pulled away with a gasp. He gave her a look and she returned it with one of her own, causing him to immediately return to kissing her. But it was calmer this time, and it allowed Tito's mind enough air to gather his thoughts and will power to pull away. "Jamie, wait-"

But she was relentless. She pulled him back and began kissing his neck. She made a trail down to the juncture where his neck and shoulder met before closing her lips around it and began to suck. Tito pursed his lips to try and stifle a groan bit it still rumbled in his throat. "Jamie, please, just wait a sec," He managed to grab her shoulders and push her back so that she was flat against the side of the shed.

Jamie growled and he fought down a shiver. "What were you doing with her today?"

Tito's mind reeled as it conjured up an answer. "We were having lunch."

The stern young woman rolled her eyes and before reversing their positions once again with her 'lover' up against the shed. "I meant, why were you _with_ her?" She hissed as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Tito winced before stumbling over a good explanation. "Sh-She offered and I was hungry. I-I mean, who turns down a free lunch? Jamie, it didn't mean anything."

Jamie snorted. "It sure looked like something to me."

"Well, I-" Tito paused before looking her in the eye. "Hang on, why do you care so much? I thought you didn't give a damn about what I do."

"I don't." Jamie spat, her eyes narrowing. Tito knew that tone. She was being defensive. She was hiding something. "Jamie-"

His head suddenly jerked to the side with a sharp sting blossoming through his cheek. She'd slapped him. "Stop it," Jamie hissed. "Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot." Then she was on him again. Her lips worked furiously against his and Tito turned to putty under her touch. Suddenly, in this moment, he feared things would never change. Their tongues met in a wet mess and Tito groaned in the back of his throat. Jamie's hold on him tightened, and he obliged by fisting his hands into her poncho.

When she broke away to ravish his neck, Tito managed to gasp out, "Wait, Jamie, just-"

The woman snarled and yanked her head up to gaze at him furiously. "What, Tito? What do you want?" Lust and anger clouded her vision and he was suddenly aware of everything that she was feeling. In that short moment, she was vulnerable, and he could see her hold slipping. She hated seeing him with Ellen because she felt something for him and she hated that, too. She was jealous; jealous that Tito would finally drop her for a sweeter, sensible woman and would leave her behind. He could see all of it in that look she gave him. And he understood.

She felt something. He meant something to her. He was all she had.

"I..." He began and swallowed nervously. "I just... I want-" he trailed off, his voice hitching in his throat.

"What?!"

Tito licked his lips before looking her straight in the eye. "I want... I want you to love me."

Jamie froze. Her eyes went wide as her mouth slowly closed. So many different things swirled in her blue eyes in the agonizingly long time she was silent. She just stared at him for what seemed like ages. Her hands clenched and unclenched into his shirt, as if she were debating staying or running.

Tito knew the Jamie he first met would have been gone by now. She would have told him off and would have walked away and leave him to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. But the Jamie currently in front of him, staring with a look of utmost fear and desperation, was different. This is the Jamie he had made love to every night, who had used him for her own pleasures, who he bonded with, who had unintentionally come to need him in her life and she hasn't realized it until now. This Jamie who was currently breaking and she _hated_ it. She didn't want to feel. But Tito has somehow slipped through the cracks of her stone heart.

Jamie's eyes flickered from between his eyes and lips. Tito noticed and immediately licked them before leaning his head forward slightly. She moved nearer as well, her full lips coming so close to touching his that he trembled with anticipation. He could feel her rapid breathing coming in puffs on his nose, and he closed his eyes. Right as her lips brushed his, she whispered in the gentlest tone he had ever heard her use, "I do." And then she kissed him.

If it's one thing Tito knew for sure, it was that Jamie's kisses were never sweet. But this time, her kiss was the embodiment of everything that was sweet. Her lips were warm and gentle, and her hands were cradling his jaw like it was made of porcelain. Her kiss was filled with so much love that it made his heart soar. Then she pulled away, and he was staring into her eyes once again, not icy this time, just warm baby blues.

"Jamie," Tito breathed his eyelids heavy and hooded. He reached his hand out and traced his fingers over her cheek bone and he'd be damned if she didn't lean into his touch.

Then, Jamie grabbed his hand and led him away from the shed straight to his house. Bewildered and still buoyant from the tenderest kiss of his life, Tito just followed dumbly and stumbled after her sure and steady footsteps.

"Uh, um, Jamie, where are we going?"

"Your house. Where else?"

"But... But we never go to my place."

Jamie paused once they reached the door of the back porch and glanced back at him with a smirk. "There's a first time for everything." Then she kicked open the door and ushered him inside.

The next thing he knew, Tito was sitting on the edge of his bed with Jamie straddling his lap and her tongue in his mouth. Her hands were working his overalls off faster than he ever had in his life. Without breaking the kiss, the straps were gone and the overalls were being shoved down his hips. He didn't want to be outdone, so he slid his hands under her poncho and quickly lifted it over her head. Their lips broke apart with an audible smack. Then Jamie was down between his legs, gently nudging them open as she pulled his clothes off.

The way she looked on her knees in only her bra had his head spinning and his member straining in his boxers. The bulge in the fabric did not go unnoticed by Jamie and she palmed it gently as she looked up at him. Tito couldn't watch. It was already too much for him. He closed his eyes and looked to the side as he felt cool air on his lower area. A warm hand wrapped itself around the base of his shaft and he sucked in a breath. He felt her stretch her mouth around the girth and then moist heat was all around him- _it was just so good_. Tito threw his head back in a moan. He tried to stifle the noises that came from his throat but he could not control them.

Jamie moved steadily, her tongue stroking in time with her movements. She closed her eyes and put on just enough pressure to make him cry out and thrash his head from side to side. Heat accumulated between her legs at the noises he made, the noises _she_ made him make. She had never wanted him more.

The pressure left him abruptly, and Tito fell back onto the bed with a pathetic whine. His chest rose and fell rapidly as heart raced. Jamie shed her pants and undergarments and crawled over him. She felt his hands slide up her thighs to her bare back. His touch set her skin on fire with new sensations she hadn't felt before. She wondered if this was how he always felt whenever they were together all those many nights.

Tito rolled them over and settled himself between her legs. He looked into her eyes, and without breaking away, took off his shirt. They were both bare now, and when he lowered himself down to kiss her, the thrill of skin against skin made him dizzy with pleasure. Their lips met, and this time Jamie keened with wanton desire. Her arms curled themselves around his neck with his hands at her hips. Jamie pulled away just a fraction of an inch and gasped out, "_Please_."

Tito slowly fluttered his eyelids opened and looked down at her. Her full lips were parted, her eyes clouded and hooded, breath heavy and labored. He had never seen something so beautiful. It almost seemed surreal. He was usually the one lying on the bed, gasping and moaning for release. He'd seen Jamie in ecstasy before, but he'd never seen her vulnerable. This is the first time he's ever seen her like this.

He pushed into her hot entrance and they both moaned at the intense pleasure. He dug his fingers into her hips and rolled forward, in and out, _in_ and _out_. Jamie arched her back and fisted her hands into the sheets. Her cheeks flushed with color and spots flooded her vision. She tried to focus on his face but pleasure kept forcing her head up towards the headboard. She felt his lips on her neck and she moaned all the louder.

Tito pumped faster as the familiar pressure began to build in his stomach. He found himself entranced by the rapid bounce of her breasts and couldn't resist touching them. The reaction he received from Jamie was more than satisfying and he felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders. He was losing himself in her. He wasn't going to last much longer. As he looked into her wild, unfocused eyes, he knew she was close, too.

He quickly leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her cry was muffled as she finally came. He joined her not a moment later when that familiar squeeze around him brought him to climax. He rolled out their orgasm with a few lazy rolls of his hips and kissed her once more before he collapsed onto the bed beside her. He watched her breathless form for a few peaceful moments as the ache in his loins ebbed away. Then almost by reflex, he got up and automatically began looking for his clothes.

Jamie shifted and struggled to sit up. When that failed she decided on leaning back against her elbows. "What... Where the _hell_ are you going?" she asked, bewildered at him leaving after the greatest sex she'd ever had.

Tito paused, just having pulled on his boxers. What _was_ he doing? He must have been going completely on routine. This is what he usually did once he and Jamie were finished. But things were different now, weren't they. The Jamie currently in his bed is different. He turned around and looked at her slender form wrapped in white bed sheets. "I... I don't know." He finally admitted.

Jamie sighed before hooking her finger in a 'come here' gesture. "Then get back in this bed. It's your home after all. Don't make me ask twice."

Tito was already crawling back into the sheets before she finished speaking. He settled down on his back and brought the covers up to his stomach. He was surprised when he felt Jamie press her body up against his side and throw an arm across his chest. Her head was pressed snug underneath his chin, and the scent of lilac filled his nose. Hesitantly, he wrapped a secure arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Jamie hummed in content. "You're such a girl."

"Hey, watch it."

Jamie smiled.


End file.
